


Love.

by Derpmallow



Series: haha a short series of royalty aus go brrr [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, idk what to put here, very mild tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpmallow/pseuds/Derpmallow
Summary: How long can I hold you? How long can I tell that you're mine?(hehe! have some fluff :] )
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: haha a short series of royalty aus go brrr [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136657
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	Love.

Fancy dances and dressing gowns had never been Skeppy's thing. Ever. Bad knew that.

"And Bad will help you find the perfect queen!" Bad was brought back down to earth at the mention of his name. Of course, _queen_.

They had never been open about their relationship. Even though no one would be mad, Skeppy was just… shy. Shy was what Skeppy described it as for he wasn't  _ afraid _ , he just knew his mother had… more  _ outdated _ beliefs. 

For everyone else in the castle, their relationship was well known, and  _ very _ long awaited. All they got when word had spread was "aww, they're so cute together!" A few "finally! Oh my goodness!" 's and, of course the "who do you think confessed first?" And "you owe me twenty gold!" 's. Skeppy and Bad would just laugh. It was nice seeing everyone's support. 

Sometimes, Bad got the courage to hold Skeppy's hand in the halls, or they'd exchange compliments, and what Bad found most called 'pet names'. Bad just called them nicknames, since he found it easier to remember.

"Y-yeah. Queen." Skeppy shifted uncomfortably. Bad wanted to hold his hand, and tell it that it was alright, and that it would be for the greater good of his kingdom. He had done it so many times before, but Skeppy never listened. " _ One day you and I? We'll lead the kingdom together. _ " And Bad would let himself believe it.

It was a wonderful thing to picture, sitting on a throne next to Skeppy, intertwining their fingers when the day got stressful, and he saw his lover tense. Being able to curl around the younger at night for extra warmth, or when he felt like he needed to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and really was as lucky as he felt he was.

"Now then! I must go, but you two go have fun, okay?" She clapped her hands excitedly before leaving the room, and shutting the door behind her.

"I'm not looking forward to breaking her heart one day." Skeppy muttered. "I want to tell her but every time I try to, I just… freeze." Skeppy looked at the ground. "I- I'm sorry, I don't-" Bad didn't want to let him finish.

"Don't be. You're okay. We'll be okay, love." Bad tangled their fingers together, enjoying the way his lover turned an abnormal shade of red. 

"Awe, you do love me!" Bad smiled, it was a stupid thing one would always say to the other when some form of reaction arose. 

"So much." Skeppy said, burying his face into the warmth of Bad's sweater.

\---

"Come on, Bad! Fight like you mean it!" Techno shouted, parrying Bad's attack with ease.

"I'm trying!" Bad shouted back, already self loathing in bad thoughts about how he wasn't getting any better, and that he couldn't protect Skeppy if he couldn't protect himself.

"Stop. You need a break."

"No, the more I practice, the better I get. Again." Bad took the first stride towards Techno.

" _ No. _ " Techno's voice was firm, and commanding. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"Bad, what does Skeppy mean to you?" Bad froze at the question.

"What do you mean 'what does Skeppy mean to me'? He's my everything. My light in the darkness. The reward for the suffering. My escape. My sanctuary. My all."

"And if anything… were to happen to him?" Technoblade asked, a faraway look in his eyes.

"I'd never forgive myself. I'd never allow myself to forget. To get over it. It wouldn't be fair." Bad answered honestly. What  _ would _ he do without Skeppy?

"I think he'd  _ want _ you to move on. To find someone else to love. To be happy. You know?" The general said, and Bad didn't answer. He didn't think he needed to.

"Just… think about it, okay? How much he needs you? How much he's going to need your protection? Be there for him, be there in ways I never could." And with that, Techno gathered up the remains of the training supplies, and headed off to a small ahead where things like that were kept, leaving Bad alone with his thoughts.

He needed one of Skeppy's hugs right now.

Bad found Skeppy in the library, nose in a book about ruling a kingdom or something like that. There were stacks upon stacks of them, which explains why Bad hadn't seen Skeppy come back to his room last night.

How long had he even been up?

"Hey." Bad rested his hands on Skeppy's shoulders. The younger jumped slightly.

"Hi." He responded, half listening.

"I missed you last night." No response. Bad waited an extra moment. It hit him.

Skeppy was panicking. He needed rest, not more books. So, Bad had a mission.

"You're gonna hurt yourself staying up like this."

"At least I will be a good king." Skeppy said, wincing at his own tone. Bad knew he didn't mean it.

"You don't need these books to be a good king, you have everyone here willing to help, and you already have a wonderful sense of right and wrong. You'll do perfect." Bad reassured, beginning to massage Skeppy's shoulders. 

"I don't-"

"Let me get you some food, at least." Bad pleaded. Skeppy sighed.

"Okay." Bad smiled, and left the room. Maybe not quite rest, but a step in the right direction.

"Skeppy, I'm back- oh." Bad had whispered upon his arrival, food in his arms. 

Skeppy had fallen asleep onto one of the books, his glasses were in his hands, most likely taken off to rub his eyes, which hadn't reopened like the prince had planned.

Setting the plates down, Bad gently scooped his lover into his arms, beginning the trek back to Skeppy's room for some well deserved rest.

When carrying the younger back, something about the blissful peace that rested on his face made the bruises on his ribs, and the ache in his arms and legs seem just a little less painful.

There was something about Skeppy's face when he's thinking, something so…  _ ethereal _ . He glows like the moon in the midnight sky, a fresh field of flowers to decorate the world, a bright light, that shown like a warden, guardian of those close to his heart. Or, maybe Bad was an overthinker. 

It was probably the second one.

"Hey." Skeppy whispered, looking back at Bad from the window, and taking is hand. Little sparks of energy crackled at the contact, and Bad tried to make sure his cheeks didn't turn red.

"Hi." Bad didn't know why they were whispering. Maybe it was that they didn't want to chase the moment away. Maybe it was that Skeppy was just too tired to speak louder. Bad didn't care. He was spending time with Skeppy, and that was all that mattered. 

"Sorry I've been so busy. Feels like I haven't seen you in years." Skeppy murmurs in Bad's ear, warm breath tickling his skin. Bad returns the half hug Skeppy had somehow begun to give without him noticing.

"It's okay, I don't blame you."

"I'm worried that- what if  _ this _ becomes our reality? What if I- I never have time to see you? I'd go insane! I-" he trailed off. Bad watched Skeppy take a shaky inhale. Deciding it was a nice time to intervene, he stood up, pulling his lover closer to him.

"Relax, it's just stressful for now. When you're king, I'll still be your guard! Right now I'm just training a lot more than normal. Everything will be a little more normal in a few weeks." Bad reassured. He felt Skeppy's tense body relax a little in his arms. "How about we go for a walk in the garden? Does that sound nice?" Bad asked, pulling Skeppy away from him a little to see his face. 

Skeppy only nodded, but Bad didn't need an answer. Skeppy needed to see the sun, touch some grass maybe. Looking at the flowers seemed like a good thing to relax to, Skeppy wise.

"See, this isn't so bad, huh?" Bad prodded.

"Hm." Skeppy hummed, somewhere behind him, before lightly tapping his shoulder.

"Yes…?" Bad asked turning around, to be met with Skeppy holding out a red poppy. Heat rushed to Bad's cheeks, a fiery red overtaking his mind, causing it to freeze. 

"For you." Skeppy clarified, as if it wasn't obvious. He was beginning to look nervous at Bad's lack of reaction.

"T-thank you." Bad reached out a hand, taking the flower from Skeppy's hand. The prince smiled, which caused Bad to blush further.

\---

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" The queen clapped her hands together. "You mustn't keep that frown on your face, you are to be king! No maiden wants a grumpy husband." She took to smoothing the sides of the prince's jacket.

"I don't  _ want _ to marry." Skeppy told her. Bad flinched, but understood. It was fair, and he could respect it. "Not someone I don't know." Skeppy clarified, sending an unsure glance at his mother.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to  _ love _ her! This isn't about  _ love _ ! This is about having an heir!" Skeppy looked utterly disgusted. Bad stifled a laugh. It wasn't even funny, but the thing that sold him was Skeppy's face. 

"I-"

"Oh shush! Just get out there and dance with someone!" She gently shoved them out the door. "Have fun!" 

There were lots of people to choose from. Bad was sure Skeppy would find someone to call his queen. If Bad was honest, he was horrified. Horrified that someone would find a way to hurt Skeppy. Whether it was breaking his heart, or finding a way to hurt him physically. 

Skeppy was dancing with some girl from the crowd. Bad felt jealousy crawl under his skin, a fast fiery flame engulfing his skin and-

Where had Skeppy gone? Oh no. Not now. Not again. Please. No. Everyone had been dancing together, it seemed Bad was the only one who knew. Where had he gone?

"You look conflicted."

"Gah! Skeppy, why?" Skeppy only giggled.

"May I have this dance?" He extended his hand confidently. Bad flushed.

"Aren't you supposed to dance with a girl?"

"I believe my mother said "now get out there and dance with someone!" And that's exactly what I'm doing!" The prince mocked his mother in a high pitched wobbly voice. Bad giggled.

"Okay then  _ Your Majesty _ , show me to the dance floor, then." Bad couldn't help laughing. Maybe then everyone here could see Skeppy was  _ his _ . Maybe then, he wouldn't have to deal with the constant jealousy that had flamed within him the entire night.

Skeppy led him to the center of the ballroom, leading him across the room. The sound of a piano filled his ears, not giving anyone time to question the fact that the prince, soon to be king, was choosing to dance with his guard, who was not even female. It wasn't common, but entirely possible, and was only frowned upon by what Bad had quickly learned Skeppy labeled as 'assholes'. Despite the use of harsh language, it still made Bad giggle.

Skeppy turned Bad around, swirling him around and back into his arms again. 

"Looks like all that practice paid off." Bad smiled. It had been true, Bad and Skeppy had practiced for hours in Skeppy's room, and now, they moved so naturally, it almost felt like Bad was flowing in a mid autumn breeze. It was wonderful.

And Bad wouldn't trade it for anything.

\---

The queen watched the two giggle over the sunset. 

Love. 

They had always looked at each other with true, unfiltered love. She had never seen a love so pure, so fresh, so… beautiful. She watched the way her son gazed at the man before him, and there was nothing but stars in his eyes. 

"Oh, how this is the one I will love. Forever and always." He would say.

"And you are mine, forever and always. How could I ever wish for something else?" His guard would respond with. 

Love. So much love. A beautiful array of sweet emotions, gentle and soft. How when the prince would fall asleep in the library, after studying for too many hours, how Bad would come in, gently pick his lover so as to not disturb him. Or the way they would coax one another nightmare after nightmare.

A shame, such a shame they hadn't told her. She would have loved to see them look at one another like that in the halls. Memories of when Bad had been new to the guard, and always admired their son from afar, came to surface in her mind, and how she and the king had trained him, and made sure he was ready to protect their son, since he always seemed most devoted to do so.

"I love you, my sons. I love the way you love one another. Never change. Not for anything, or anyone. This love, it's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write romance cuz like- never liked anybody b4, not rly... into that stuff irl, course, meddling in others love lives like the goblin i am seems to work pretty well lmao- anyways, i hope u liked it! comments are always super wonderful, and I love replying! (sorry if that bothers u btw :] )


End file.
